Adventures In The World of Pokemon: Kanto
by IAmNoFace
Summary: This chronicle follows the story of Emily,a budding new trainer on her journey to greatness with her fellow trainer Blue.


"GET UP!" Emily screamed as the shout broke through the morning silence and she fell out of bed. She looked up and saw Blue standing in the doorway fully dressed in a green hoodie, khaki cargo pants, and matching combat boots. Blue sighed and straightened his white fronted blue hat. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago! You wanted to get it here! We had to take a ferry all the way to Cinnabar and here! It took forever! Then you said we had to wake up sooooo early! I decided to let you sleep a bit and then I come in an hour later and you're still sleeping! Wha- GAH!" Blue cried out when the pillow hit him in the face and knocked his hat off revealing his close cut brown/blonde hair.

"GET OUT!" Emily screamed at him. Blue rubbed his face and picked up his hat.

"Ok ok, jeez." Blue stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Emily glanced at the clock and jumped up. It was eight o'clock, she was an hour late! She ran over to her suit case and pulled out her clothes. A black tank top with purple flames on the bottom, black cargo pants held up by a studded belt, she slipped on her thin rimmed green glasses and put in her matching earrings, she grabbed her silver bracelet and put on her socks and tattered black and white sneakers. She tucked her deep red hair behind her ears and dashed out the door. She dashed into the main lobby and saw Blue sitting in a chair petting his Growlithe, Growler, in his other hand he had a piece of toast covered in jam that he offered to Emily as she ran twords the door.

"I got you some toast. I felt like mixing it up so I put butter and strawberry jam on it."

"No time!" Emily gasped as she ran past him and jumped out the door, she immediately regretted it. It was raining harder than she had ever seen it rain before. Blue ran outside after her with Growler right behind him.

"Jeez Emily! What were you thinking?" Blue stuffed the toast in his mouth and slipped his hoodie over his head. "Take this." He said, thrusting the hoodie at her.

"No. I'll just get my jacket."

"No arguments." Blue said as he slid the hoodie over Emily's head

"But you'll get wet!" She protested. Blue sighed

"I have a hat and Growler." He said as he picked Growler up. "I'll be fine. And what happened to all that running?" Blue asked. Emily nodded and started running again. Emily glanced over at Blue

"Your hoodie is way too big for me." She said as she looked at the sleeves going over her hands.

"I'm not that much taller than you, head and a bit at most." Blue shook his head "Can we just run for now?"  
Emily nodded "Ok." They ran through the streets of Pallet Town heading toward Prof. Mindanaos' lab.

* * *

Emily and Blue jumped into the lab and shut the door behind them. They stood there for a moment to try and catch their breath. Blue set Growler down and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" Blue looked around a few more times. "I'm gonna go and look around, see if I can find an aide or something." Blue walked off with Growler and disappeared around a corner. Emily looked around and stopped when she saw Seth walking twords her. Seth was the one person Emily hated more than anyone; he was a 5'10 grey haired rich kid. He had sharp features and a thin frame, spiky grey hair, and red eyes. He wore a red jacket with black accents, black pants, grey shoes, a red shirt, and a short billed cap. Seth smiled at Emily

"Hello. Have you got your pokemon yet? I just got mine, had to have it specially ordered from Johto." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a poke ball. He pressed the button and released his pokemon in a bright flash. Emily looked down at the small pokemon, a Sneasel. But it was different; instead of the normal dark blue color it was brown and had short turquoise feathers. "This is Nyula."

"Nyu ny." Nyula said cheerily. Emily bent down to look at it.

"It looks a bit odd." Seth grinned

"That's because Nyula is a special Sneasel, even rarer than a shiny." Seth frowned "I take it you don't have your pokemon yet?" Emily straightened up and sighed

"No, not yet." Seth looked disappointed

"In that case I best be leaving, I can't afford to waste any more of my time talking to you. Goodbye." Seth huffed and walked out the door with Nyula right behind him. Emily was still glaring at the door when she heard a growl behind her.

"Well theirs only one guy that can make Growler that mad. I take it Seth was here." Emily turned around and saw Blue and Prof. Spruce standing behind her. Blue squatted down and started scratching Growler behind his ears. "That guy bugs me." Emily nodded

"Yeah." She turned to Prof. Mindanao. "Good morning professor." She said happily "I came to get my starter." Mindanao nodded. Prof. Mindanao was Oaks replacement and had just as much experience with pokemon as Oak had. Mindanao was a tall man with tan skin and slicked back white hair. For some reason or another he was always wearing a lab coat.

"I've got it right here Emily." Mindanao reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball with a picture of a water drop on the top half. "It got here just before you did." Mindanao handed Emily the pokeball. "Here you are my dear, and take this too." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokedex. Emily took them and put the pokedex in the pouch of Blues hoodie. She looked down at the pokeball in her hand and pushed the button. A white beam of light came out of the ball and solidified in the form of a Mudkip. The small water pokemon looked up at Emily and cheered happily.

"Kip Kip!" Emily's' eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes! Finally my own pokemon!" She reached down and picked the Mudkip up. "I'll call you Omnihydro!"

"Omni ni!" Omnihydro said cheerily.

"She really seems to like you." Mindanao said with a smile.

"You think so?" Emily asked. Blue picked up Growler and walked over.

"Well it took to the name you gave it pretty fast, so if that says anything." Blue shrugged. "Want to see how strong she is?" Blue raised an eyebrow. Emily sighed

"Omni is a water type and Growler is a fire type, He's pretty much determined to lose." Blue covered one of Growlers ears with his hand and stared at Emily in mock horror.

"How could you say such a thing. Besides, Growler her has more experience, don't you buddy." He said as he scratched Growler behind his ears

"Growl grow!" Growler barked happily. Mindanao coughed

"I have one last thing for the two of you." Mindanao pulled out six pokeballs and handed them to Emily, Mindanao reached into his pocket and pulled out six more pokeballs and gave them to Blue. Mindanao nodded "If that's all you two need I need to get back to my research. You have a nice day." And with that he left.

"Some other time." Blue said with a shrug.

* * *

Back at the Hotel…

Emily handed Blue his hoodie "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Blue smiled "Anytime." Emily set Omnihydro down on her bed and walked out of the room after Blue. Growler slipped into the room before Emily shut the door and looked over at Omnihydro. Growler padded across the room and hopped up onto the bed. He walked over to where Omnihydro was curled on the bed and barked at him.

"Grow! Gro lith lith. (Hey you! I'm watching you.)" Growler barked. Omnihydro raised her head and blinked at him. "Grow gr. Gr li growlithe! (This is my territory. If you mess with Blue or Emily I'll hurt you!)" Omnihydro reached up and placed her paw on Growlers nose. Growler flinched and stared down at Omnihydro. The act was so simple, so tiny, and so adorable! No. Growler shook his head. This thing was evil! It had invaded his territory, it could be evil incarnate! Omnihydro blinked and put its paw back on Growlers nose. Growler huffed and walked over to the other end of the bed. He curled up and got ready to sleep. Growler felt a light pressure on his back and looked up to see Omnihydro curled up on his back. Growler huffed and went to sleep.

* * *

Downstairs….

"All I'm saying is that Growler would win hands down." Blue said excitedly while he ate another piece of toast.

"Growler doesn't even have hands." Emily said with a sigh "And you know I don't like strawberry jelly." Blue shrugged

"I know, I just wanted to eat it anyway. Figured you wouldn't have time anyway." Blue shrugged and gulped down his tea. "Growler may not have the type advantage but he still has determination, training." Blue stopped to think. "More training… and courage. You get the idea." Blue shrugged "I just hungry right now." He said as he grabbed another piece of toast.

"You're always hungry." Emily said with a sigh. Blue swallowed a giant bite of toast.

"High metabolism rate. S'why I'm so skinny." Blue said, waving his thin arms in front of Emily. "So Seth was there, huh? Blue asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Emily nodded "He got a specialty pokemon too, a Sneasel." Blue rubbed his chin.

"Considering the type match-up that could prove problematic for you. Me on the other hand." Blue smirked. "He's toast!" Emily smiled

"I don't think I want you to eat him, just leave him to me!" Emily said with determination burning in her eyes. Blue crossed his arms and nodded.

"How about this." He said "We wait here for today and just sorta hang out, and tomorrow we move as fast as we can to catch up with him. Sound good?" Emily slid her glasses up her nose.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Back Upstairs…

Emily sighed and closed the door to her room. "Hey Omnihydro, I want to get some training in today ok?" Emily turned and saw Omnihydro sleeping on Growlers back. Emily sighed and leaned out the door. "BLUE! CAN YOU GET GROWLER OUT OF HERE?" Emily leaned back in and herd a whistle come from down the hall. Growler instantly woke up, his ears pointing straight twords the ceiling. Growler turned his back so that Omnihydro fell of and landed on the bed, then he jumped off and ran as fast as he could out of the room. Emily walked over to the bed and picked Omnihydro up. "Hey, lets go see if there's anywhere around here we can do some training, ok?" Omnihydro squeaked happily

"Omni!" Omnihydro smiled and jumped off the bed. Emily walked over to the closet and grabbed her hoodie. Her hoodie was completely purple except for two designs, the design on the front was of a green falling angel and the back design was a pair of red wings. After she slipped her hoodie on, Emily and Omnihydro walked downstairs and went to the front desk. "Excuse me." She said to the clerk behind the front desk. "Is there anywhere I can go and train my pokemon nearby?" The clerk looked over at Emily and nodded.

"There's a building out back made just for trainers." He said politely.

"Wow. For a small town you sure have a lot of stuff." Emily said, obviously impressed.

"A lot of trainers start their journey here, it helps to be prepared." The clerk replied. Emily thanked the clerk and went out the back door and saw a small building behind the hotel. Pulling her hood up against the rain, Emily ran over to the building and opened the door. The inside was amazing! The whole building was one large room, against the walls were all kinds of training dummies and weights. While Emily was looking around she failed to notice the figure walking twords her.

"I see you finally got your own pokemon." Seth said with a grin. Emily huffed.

"Yeah, and Omni could beat your Sneasel any day." Emily said with a determined glare.

* * *

Emily and Seth stood across from each other at opposite ends of the room, each with their pokemon standing at the ready in front of them. Emily thought for a moment. Omnihydro was still only at base level and hadn't had any training so she probably only knew Tackle and Growl. Nyula was probably the same so it was safe to guess it only knew Scratch and Leer. The best idea would be... AH! That's it! "Ok Omni, start running." Emily pointed forward and Omnihydro rushed twords Nyula. Seth smirked.

"Nyula, Leer." He commanded and Nyula obeyed, casting a terrifying glare at Omnihydro, but it didn't do anything, Omnihydro just kept running at Nyula as fast as she could.

"Use Growl." Emily shouted. Omnihydro let out a loud growl from deep in her throat that slowly grew into a roar. Nyula flinched back, a scared look spreading across it's face. "Now Tackle!" Omnihydro jumped forward and slammed into Nyula head first and kept moving. Omnihydro jumped back and hunkered down while Nyula struggled back up. Seth glared

"Tch. Nyula, Scratch Scratch Scratch!" Nyula launched its-self at Omnihydro and extended its claws. Nyula swung its claws at Omnihydro as fast as it could, wishing to please its master. Omnihydro ducked and dodged under its strikes, doing her best not to get hit. Emily watched carefully as the battle continued. As soon as Emily saw Nyula raise an arm to strike she called out

"Omni Tackle now!" Omnihydro jumped through the opening between Nyulas' arms and rammed into its chest. Nyula fell back and fell to the ground. With one last attempt to stand Nyula fell and muttered out its name

"Ny." Nyula collapsed. Seth pulled his hat low and recalled Nyula. Seth walked over to Emily and kept walking right past her. When he reached the door he turned back for just a second.

"You beat me here but I will be back, and I will win." And with that, he left. Omnihydro ran back to Emily cheering happily.

"Omni ni!" Emily crouched down and picked Omnihydro up.

"Good job Omni! We just won our first battle! Lets go tell Blue. He'll definitely want to have a party or something."

* * *

Emily couldn't find Blue anywhere. She had checked his room, the lobby, closets around the hotel, the dinning room,she'd even gone back to the training room. She asked the clerk, but he said he hadn't seen Blue. Emily was just about to give up when she saw Blue and Growler walking back to Blues' room.

"Hey!" Emily shouted at them. Blue stopped and turned around, his hand held up in greeting.

"What up?" He asked. Emily walked over to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Where were you?" She asked aggressively. Blue pointed a dripping hand to the stairs.

"I was outside. I met a friend from Celadon so I talked with him for a bit." Blue turned around and started closing his rooms door "Now just let me get into some dry clothes and you can tell me whatever it is you want to." And he shut the door. Two minutes later Blue came out of is room wearing a white undershirt, grey cargo pants, and some green shoes. Emily started talking as soon as he got out of his room.

"I won my first pokemon battle!" She said excitedly. Blue looked at her for a moment, blinked, and reached into his pocket.

"I can do ya one better." He said smugly as he showed her the pokeball he had just taken out of his pocket. "Meet Queen." As Blue spoke he pressed the button on the pokeball and released a small blue pokemon. Emily looked down at it

"A Nidoran?" She asked. Blue nodded. "How could you go out and catch a pokemon without me!? I thought we were doing this as a team!?" Blue reared back to try and escape Emily's verbal assault.

"Relax. We started together didn't we? I just went out and met a friend and we saw this little girl and I just had to catch her. Nothing against you or anything." Blue straightened up, as straight as he got with his slouch anyway. "The impressive part is that I didn't even battle her, I convinced her to come with me." Blue said, the smugness returning to his voice. Emily blinked in confusion

"I don't believe you." She said accusingly. Blue shrugged.

"I'll do it again tomorrow then. And when I do I want some kind of prize, I feel like I should get one already." Blue sighed "Anyway, congrats! You have done something every trainer must do as a first step you have defeated another trainer!" Blue slouched a bit more so his eyes were level with Emily's "Who did you beat anyway?" Emily smiled

"I beat Seth." She said proudly. Blue made an upside-down V with his mouth and rubbed his chin. "Nice work. Too bad I couldn't see it. I'm actually prepping for my first official trainer fight if you want to come and watch." Blue straightened back up to his slouched height and walked to the stairs. Emily walked over

"Who are you fighting anyway?"

* * *

Atlas was just about Emilys height. He had short curly black hair, a slowly growing in black mustache, black rimed glasses, a white shirt, blue jeans, an some black shoes. He was average build and weight but with rounded features. Standing right next to him was his first pokemon, a pikachu. Growler and Atlas's Pikachu walked onto the battle area of the training room and got ready to fight. Blue smirked "Are we going to use all our pokemon or just the leaders?"

"Let's use all of them." Atlas said with a shrug. Blue nodded and pointed forward.

"Lets give him a show!" Growler ruffed and charged Pikachu.

Atlas redyed himself "Sparks use Thunder Wave." Sparks pulled in it's arms and let loose a wave of electric sparks aimed at Growler.

"Roar." Growler let out a giant roar that caused Sparks to shake in fear and stop his attack as he frantically looked for a way to escape. Growler ran up behind Sparks and leaped towards him. "Bite." Blue said calmly. Growler opened his mouth wide to chomp down on sparks...

"Thunder Shock!" Sparks spun around and zapped Growler right in the face with a blast of electricity. Growler fell back howling and shaking as the electricity paralyzed him. "Now tackle." Atlas said smugly. Sparks leaped forward, ready to slam into Growler, but all he found as thin air.

"Bite him!" Growler complied with Blues wish and jumped forward, his jaws locking on Sparks.

"Thunder Wave." Sparks let loose another burst of sparks that sent Growler reeling. "Thunder Shock." Sparks blasted Growler head on with a blast of electricity. Growler Howled again and fell to the ground defeated. Blue called Growler back into his pokeball and pulled out his other pokeball.

"Scratch em good Queen!" Blue shouted as he threw the pokeball into the air. The moment Queen was released she ran right at Sparks and swung her clawed paw at him. Sparks bounced back and glared at Queen. "Scratch again and again!" Queen complied and jumped at Sparks, swinging her arms at him. Sparks took blow after blow, unable to use any of the moves Atlas shouted out, until finally Sparks collapsed and Atlas called him back. Atlas sighed and brought out his other pokeball.

"Go Captain." Atlas threw the pokeball out and released a Pidgey. Blue chuckled.

"I think we can take down a pidgey." Blue shrugged "Scratch." Queen launched itself at Captain, ready to scratch it,

"Sand Attack." Captain flapped its wings so fast that dust from the ground came up and flew into Queens eyes. Queen landed and started shaking her head from side to side, trying to get the dust out of her eyes. "Gust." Captain flapped its arms again so that it created a miniature tornado. It slammed into Queen and launched her back. "Gust." Captain sent another mini tornado at Queen that launched her back again. Queen smacked into a wall and fell down defeated. Blue groaned and called Queen back.

"How the heck did I lose? I've trained for so long. This sucks." Blue slumped over and groaned. Atlas walked over to him

"Ha! I win." Atlas said triumphantly. Blue shrugged

"I'll get you next time." Blue stood back up and walked right out the door. Emily walked over to Atlas.

"Good job."

"Thanks. It wasn't actually that hard." Atlas admitted. Emily giggled

"Then I guess all of his boasting was all just for show."

* * *

Blue jumped up on the bed and held his cup up in the air. "Today we have all learned a thing or two about being trainers. We have learned of victory and defeat, our strengths and weaknesses. With this knowledge in hand we can soon begin our adventure in this great world of pokemon!" Blue took a giant swig from his cup and raised it back in the air "To a new beginning!" Atlas and Emily raised their cups high

"To a new beginning!" They shouted together. Growler, Omnihydro, and Sparky even joined in on the call. They partied on until the morning came intruding in through the window. Emily sighed as she watched the sun rise. It was a sun rising on her first day on a new adventure. Emily hugged Omnihydro closer to her and turned to look at Blue and Atlas waiting for her by the hotel door. She was really going to start her own journey, it was so exciting!

"Yo! Le's go!" Blue shouted up the stairs. Emily shook herself out of her daydream and ran down the stairs.

"Alright." Emily hopped down the last few steps and walked out the door. Blue smiled up at the sun.

"Nice bright day to start a journey." Blue breathed in deeply and sighed. "Strike up the band and play, 'cause were not stopping till Indigo Plateau!" Blue shouted triumphantly. Atlas nodded

"Yeah." He said confidently

"Let's go then." Emily agreed. They walked out the door and started down the road to their first gym. It was gonna be awesome! It was the start of a new adventure, and none of them would trade it for anything.

* * *

**A Tale Of Great Trainers, Eternally Retold...**

* * *

**NoFace: I own none of this. I'm just the guy that tells the tales, I don't make them. Enjoy.**


End file.
